Out On A Limb
by Kisara Strife
Summary: She'd had no luck with men so far and he'd had most of the ladies. She was sick of guys and he couldn't find the right woman. Maybe the answer was a little closer than they thought, but would the two be able to put up with each other as a couple? Reffie!


**Author's Note:** Hi guys!! I decided to try my hand at Reffie because I've just recently realized how well Yuffie and Reno would be suited to each other. I know this first chapter is a little thin, but I was just seeing if there was any audience for this kind of fic first, so please let me know what you think of this!! XxxxxxxxxxX

* * *

The sun was shining brightly through the windows of Seventh Heaven as the members of AVALANCHE chatted noisily within. Cid had finally announced a date for his and Shera's wedding. After two years of calling her his wife, the pilot had finally saved enough funds to give his Shera the ceremony she deserved.

"Ty, get down from there!"

Tifa looked to where her youngest son was attempting to climb one of the tables, thankfully scooped up by his father as Cloud noticed the toddler's activities as she'd called out. Who would've thought - only three years after the Geostigma epidemic and life had not only returned to normality, but it was better than before, and the engagement ring on her finger seemed to stand testament to that. Tifa smiled as she heard Barret trying to have a talk with Cloud, no doubt concerning their wedding - a date for which still had to be set, but they were in no rush. The bar owner flashed her man a knowing smile as she headed into the house section; even with a bar to run, she had a household to maintain aswell.

"Marlene, tell Denzel to bring his dirty clothes down; the washing machine is being turned on in five."

"Sure Tifa."

The young brunette nodded her head as she bounded up the stairs to inform the lad. Now aged nine, Marlene had grown-up immensely in the last few years. The little girl had been ecstatic when she and Cloud had told her she'd have a little brother or sister, though Denzel had been over the moon when Ty had been born two years ago; a little brother to play football with. As she heard the toddler coughing, Tifa walked to the door of their small utility room and called out to the bar.

"Cid, either quench it or go outside!"

"Goddamnit woman! Can't a man have a smoke?"

"Not while there're kids in here; you can kill yourself, but not them!"

A few more swears and the sound of the bar door opening and closing alerted the woman to Cid's choice. Shera had berated him over his chain-smoking already. It seemed to be having an effect as the blond pilot was now down to about six or seven cigarettes a day as opposed to his pack-a-day habit of old.

"Here yo go, Tifa."

Denzel handed over an armful of clothes to be washed. The eleven-year-old almost rivalled her shoulder in height already - he would be tall when adolescance arrived. Washing in; whites left in the basket as the dark colours were done first. Set the temperature and that was that for an hour or so. Putting her hands on her hips, the young mother walked back out to her bar and inspected for any signs of smoke; Cid would have no problem sneaking back in when her back was turned.

"Where's my invite, yo?"

Tifa turned with a smile, knowing the redhead would be sitting in his customary seat. Reno was looking around at the buzzing bar; most likely wondering what had caused the majority of AVALANCHE to congregate at midday.

"Hi Reno. Cid and Shera are finally getting married."

"Thought they were?"

"Sort of - Cid bought the ring and proposed, but they never got around to having the ceremony."

Reno took a breath to say something but was cut short as the bar door swung open. Expecting Elena to be looking for him, the redhead pointed towards the pub lavatory and hastily made for it. Tifa shook her head with a smile as Yuffie entered instead of the expected Elena, though the young Wutain looked anything but happy as she sat on the seat Reno had vacated, covering her face with her hands.

"Everything okay, Yuffie?"

"Nu-uh!"

The twenty-one year-old shook her head as she answered in a voice muffled by her own hands.

"Date didn't go well, huh?"

Tifa picked up a glass as she asked the question and dipped into the sink; the sooner Cloud fixed the dish washer, the better. The door opened again as Cid re-entered, shooting her a spiteful look as he pocketed his cigarette package.

"The guy was a drag - only wanted to go out with me 'cause I'm Godo's daughter, jerk!"

"Oh, Yuffie …"

Tifa reached across the counter and laid her hand on the youth's. Poor girl hadn't had any luck with men in the last few months and it was beginning to take its toll on the normally hyper ninja.

"Whatcha doing in my seat, yo?"

"Sitting, what's it look like?"

Reno took a step back, raising his arms to feign protection from Yuffie's snappy retort, earning a laugh from both her and Tifa as he did so. Smirking, the Turk sat down in his nonchalant manner. Tifa walked away from the counter as he did so; disaster avoided - Reno would joke around and lift Yuffie's mood. He seemed to do it every time she entered with another tale of failed romance. She supposed it helped that the two had similar personalities and that Yuffie enjoyed going out with the Turks.

"What's your problem, Princess?

"Crappy date …"

"Well, you know what to do then."

"Do I?"

Reno nodded his head, winking slightly as he leaned back on the bar stool.

"Come out with us tonight and get good old-fashioned drunk, yo."

"Sounds like a plan."

The Wutain nodded her head and smirked widely. That was one of the pros of being friends with the Turks; Reno knew all the good nightclubs and discos … and could most likely get you in free of charge on account of knowing the barmaids.

"Hey Reno!"

"Yo?"

The young redhead leaned back on the bar stool, almost losing his balance, as Cid called to him from across the room. The Turk's blue eyes were dubious as the pilot called him; Cid never called him by name, only _Turk_ or any choice of swear words.

"Y'all invited to this weddin' aswell boy. Tell baldy, blondie and ponytail guy."

"Sure thing, yo."

With that, the Turk checked his watch and stood up; if he were any longer, then Elena would rat on him to Tseng and he'd get Rude to come find him … again. With a smirk, Reno stopped and looked to Yuffie.

"Better be ready for eight; we're hitting the shots hard, yo!"

**A/n- Thanks a million for taking the time to read my fic guys and please let me know what you though!! XxxxxxxxxX (And have a happy new year aswell!)**


End file.
